Camp Lazlo: Lost in Vegas
by Ashlin2005
Summary: Lazlo, a 12-year-old spidermonkey, goes on a far away trip from Prickley Pines, Wisconsin to Las Vegas Nevada via Bus! to find most bean scouts.
1. Where's the Scouts?

aaaaah...Prickley Pines, Wisconsin. home to Camp Kidney., inside the Jelly Cabin was a Brazillian Spidermonkey named Lazlo...and a guinea pig named SAMSON?!. Lazlo:let's find out in part 2


	2. Chapter 2:Airplane

aaaaah...Prickley Pines, Wisconsin. home to Camp Kidney., inside the Jelly Cabin was a Brazillian Spidermonkey named Lazlo...and a guinea pig named SAMSON?!. Lazlo:let's find out in part 2


	3. Chapter 3:The Mother

the layover is in Chicago, Illinois!., a mother and her crying baby got off, the mother said "i am going to go to the Big Bean in Chicago., she then calmed her baby which turned into a sucsess., Lazlo said "we're going far away to Las Vegas., goodbye!, Dave grabbed Lazlo's necktie and pulled him ionto the new airplane., they then flew out, Lazlo had an accident with his juice as it spilled all over Samson, the plane flies to Las Vegas in a chapter or two.


	4. Chapter 4:We're Lucky,,,or are we?

Chapter 4:We're Lucky...or are we...

Lazlo is taking a nap  
Samson: my clothes are still soggy from Lazlo's drink!  
Dave:like if you should've-  
Ping-pong:*shuts Dave's mouth* Las Vegas  
*Samson, and The Loons grow a bugged-off face  
Samson and Loons: Lazlo, GETTUP!  
*Lazlo screams*

Part 5 will be the first chapter to show the scouts in Vegas to find their peers.


	5. Chapter 5:McDonald

Part 5: A Nearby Resturant...gimme! gimme!

the scouts got on a bus  
Lazlo:*fast asleep*  
Dave: Lazlo, gettup!  
Ping-pong:let's just leave him alone  
*4 hours later*  
Lazlo:a Mcdonalds  
Lazlo jumps out of the car and suddenly starts rolling down the sidewalk and hurting himself badly

Lazlo: ouch! *starts sobbing*  
Dave:Lazlo, we're saving you-oh...  
Dave:could it be?  
Ping-pong: resturant  
Slinkman:now now now...lemme' open the door.

Samson: ya know they should've ran to Milwaukee, then we should've just drive.  
*3 hours and 1 minute later*  
the scouts left Mcdonald's  
Slinkman:now to find those naughty campers

part 6 will have alot of information...or will it?, we'll find out.


	6. There's The Scouts!

Part 6:There's The Scouts!

an albino rhino named Clam and an elephant named Raj are playing in Game Nest Arcade on 4545 W Spring Mountain Rd  
Raj:i'm starting to miss Lazlo  
Clam: duh- me too  
*the scouts suddenly finds the two bean scouts in less than an hour*  
Lazlo:Raj! Clam!  
Raj and Clam:Lazlo!  
The Real Scoutmaster:now to find The Dungs, Edward, the Lemmings, and Harold.  
Dave and Ping-pong:Let's Go  
Slinkman:you two are going to be in so much trouble by your parents  
*meanwhile...*  
Chip and Skip were eating at Hot N Juicy Crawfish near 4810 W Spring Mountain Rd  
Chip:*burps* that was good!  
Skip: *burps* look, it's the bus  
Lazlo: c'mon boys  
The Dungs:Yay!  
Slinkman:you two are going to be in so much trouble  
Chip and Skip:Sorry Mr. Slinkman  
Samson:i'm hungry  
The Real Scoutmaster: YOU JUST HAD MCDONALDS!  
Samson: okay7, fine...i'll just pretend to eat  
*so Samson pretends to eat*  
the bus then left, however stopped by Vegas Western Cab Company., suddernly a Edawrd, a Platypus., was in a tuxedo with sunglasses.,  
Lazlo:wow Edward., your'e-  
*Edawrd cuts Lazlo*  
Edward, yeah-yeah  
Clam:duh-Edward peed his pants  
Edward:WHAT!?, CLAM! ARE YOU-  
The Real Scoutmaster:EXCUSE ME!, GET IN THE VAN OR ELSE YOU WILL HAVE A CONCUSSION!  
Edward: fine!  
Slinkman:and before you come in this car i want you to switch back into your scout clothes  
Edward:no!  
The Real Scoutmaster:*shows his muscles*, now!  
Edward: *screams* okay!.  
*so Edward rushed into his ol' RV and changed back into his clothes*  
Edward: *comes out with his camp cloth on* let's just go already!  
Slinkman:alrighty then, we're going back to the airport and we're heading back to Wisconsin.

Part 7 is the final part of this story


	7. The Lemmings, Harold, & the End!

Part 7: The Lemmings and Harold

The Lemmings and a walrus, Harold, were standing at the airport  
Lazlo: we already find you guys!  
Slinkman:let's go in the plane boys  
the plane then flew to Chicago and again to Wisconsin  
then the bus got back to Prickely Pines  
all the kids got out of the bus  
Lazlo:home sweet home  
*now Lazlo has Clam and Raj again instead of stupid ol' Samson  
Samson:hey!

THE END!  
_

hey

stop scrolling and GET OUT!, there's nothing to see here


End file.
